Why
by Blackwell-Triplets
Summary: Why does Severus always say the thing that he knows will hurt Hermione? And why does he always wait until she says that she is leaving before he says he loves her? SSHG


**Author's Note: This is a Severus Hermione song fic. They have a fight and she is on the verge of leaving before he tells her that he loves her. The song is Why by Jason Aldean. Oh, and for the record, I don't own the characters or anything. That would be JK Rowlings, the lucky lady.**

_**Why**_

_It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why  
_

It was just another night for Severus and Hermione. And just another fight. It was three in the morning, but that had happened before. Who really knew what the fight was about. The problem was, both Severus and Hermione were very stubborn people. You might say that they were stubborn to a fault. When they fought, neither of them were willing to say sorry for what they said, or to at least admit that they were wrong. Tonight was no exception.

"If you would just keep your clothes off of the floor then I wouldn't have to nag you all the time," Hermione's shrill voice echoed into the night.

"No, you nag because you are a nagging bitch," Severus growled in response.

"Well at least I am not a bastard with a dick the size of my pinky."

"Dick the size of your pinky? I would have you know that I am well endowed, as you are well aware of. And what have you got to recommend yourself. Your beauty could be compared to that of a rat's ass, and that is on a good day."

"Well, if that is so, then it's the best that you could get, though I assure you that Ron is still out there pinning for me."

"That asswipe who couldn't tell his hand from his nose. No, I assure you that not even Ronald Weasley would be able to put up with you. Especially when you act worse then a witch with menopause, bitch."

"Well…at least…at least…" Hermione began to cry. "I can't do this anymore. I have to leave."

Severus looked at Hermione. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Sometime he just got so caught up in the insult throwing that he didn't even take the time to check what he said before he flung it at her.

_  
Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest   
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
_

Severus gasped as he realized what had happened. He took a step toward the witch that he loved. "No, Hermione don't."

"I can't live like this anymore, Severus. We aren't even happy."

"No, Hermione. I love you. I'm sorry. I don't know why I always use the word that I know will hurt you. And I lie so that I will be able to best you. I don't know why I do that. I know that I shouldn't. Please, Hermione, I promise that I will try better in the future. I promise."

Hermione hung her shoulders in defeat. "I don't know, Severus. This isn't the first time that you've said that."

"But I love you. Without you, my life is meaningless."

_  
I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside_

"Please, Hermione. I know that I will never be able to let you walk away."

"Then why do you push me till I break?"

"I don't know. I guess it is part of the Slytherin bastard that composes me. I can't be wrong. I can't lose. And then I realize that I am about to lose the best thing that ever happened to me, and I suddenly come to my senses and realize that you won't be there."

"I don't want to fight you anymore, Severus."

"I know, Hermione. I don't want to fight you either."

"Maybe, if you showed what you felt for me before I said that I was leaving, then I wouldn't want to leave."

"Maybe I should take you up to bed and show you how I feel about you right now."

"You know I didn't mean what I said about your dick, right?"

"Of course. And you know that I think that you're the prettiest witch I've ever seen, right?"

"I do now."

_  
Does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest   
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you_

Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest   
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you

Severus couldn't figure out for the life of him why he always put his relationship with Hermione in so much jeopardy. He didn't know why he couldn't tell her that he loved her more often then he did, and he didn't know why he always said what he knew would hurt her the deepest. Hermione had always been concerned with her appearance, and she deepened on him for confirmation that she was in fact pretty. He always choose that, and her nagging, as the ways to hurt her. He knew that if he wasn't careful, one time, he would say something that she wouldn't be able to forgive, and that he would lose her forever. The thought of that was unbearable to him.

He looked down to the witch resting in his arms. "I love you, Hermione."

Her eyes fluttered open. "I know. I love you too."

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
